Wolhaiksong
Wolhaiksong (월하익송, Weolha'iksong; most likely 月下翼松, "The Winged Tree Under the Moon"), or Wing Tree (윙트리, Wingteu'ri) is an organisation in the Tower which resides on the 77th Floor. Co-founded by the famed High Rankers Urek Mazino and Baek Ryun, the influence and power of this organisation are such that the 10 Great Families fear it.Ch.57: 2F - Last Examination (1). Etymology There have been various interpretations when it comes to translate Wolhaiksong. If SIU wanted to use an ambiguous term like “tree”, he would’ve used "木" ("tree, wood") or perhaps "樹" ("tree") but he specifically used "松" (“pine tree”), and no other botanical terms to describe the Wolhaiksong. Thus, SIU is probably alluding to several imageries or meanings, the first being that the form of a tree with wings in place of branches resembles a pine tree. Note the resemblance of the Wolhaiksong symbol to a pine tree, meaning that the actual tree may not be being referred to in this sense. Founding The name Wolhaiksong, "the Winged Tree Under the Moon", originates from the story between Urek and Baek Ryun, where Urek shouted he'd give Baek Ryun's forest a pair of wings so Baek Ryun would leave his Floor. The forest was then compressed, stored in a box of wings which was a proof of friendship between the two men. Urek Mazino later moved Baek Ryun's forest to the 77th Floor and together with Urek and the founding members, Baek Ryun planted the Wingtree.GoDai's Translation: People and Groups in the Tower - Wolhaiksong. Quant Blitz once said that their headquarters are located in a "hellish place".Ch.78: 2F - Epilogue - Rachel (4) - Season 1 End Relationships The rumours about Wolhaiksong being an anti-government organisation are false.Ch.25: 2F - Crown Game (12); blog post Wolhaiksong's goal's are not to overthrow the government, but rather "finding a way outside of the Tower". However FUG is still often compared to the Wolhaiksong because of their opposition to the 10 Great Families. The organization consists more of a "social club" centered around several members whose objective is "to find a way out of the Tower", as opposed to FUG which can be seen as an "religious organisation" centred around a single faith with the aim of killing Zahard.Vol.2 Ch.32: 21F – Flower of Zygaena (4) It's likely that their progressive image of "finding a way out of the Tower" disagrees with the kingdom's conservative ideals. Although the relationship between the FUG and Wolhaiksong is not that good, there are a few members who are associated with both groups. Members *Baek Ryun (co-founder) *Urek Mazino (co-founder) *Hachuling (a.k.a. Mr. Blueberry and formerly Koon Hachuling) *Kurudan *Majex *Ms. Ice Strawberry (real name unknown) *Ms. Ice Strawberry's Partner (real name unknown) *Toulalan (spare D-rank Regular) *Yuje Affiliated with Wolhaiksong *Ha Yuri Zahard Note: It's most likely that Evan Edrok simply follows Yuri around, so he probably doesn't count as an affiliated character. *Lero-Ro had been assigned a job by Hachuling to follow a certain Regular. After completing the job, he would become an intern. *Quant Blitz: Although he simply follows Lero-Ro around, he has also been promised internship upon completing the job along with Lero-Ro. Notes and Trivia *Note: It seems The Company referred to "월/月 (weol/yuè)" as "moonlight" which is actually "월광/月光 (weol kwang/yuè guāng)". Alternate Translations *(Korean pronunciation) Wol-ha-ik-song References Navigation